


Picture Af A Hottie In A Airport

by Leikio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio
Summary: Loki's stuck in a frustrating situation in a frustrating place. Messaging his friends is of little comfort, but he does have the minor fortune of sitting across from an attractive stranger in the airport terminal. No one else will know if Loki goes a little overboard on his fantasy, right?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	Picture Af A Hottie In A Airport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalcyonFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Want For Christmas Is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946331) by [HalcyonFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/pseuds/HalcyonFrost). 



> Merry Chistmass HalcyonFrost !!!!!!  
> Hope you like it ! ( more will come one day when i will have less work to do xD )

Mery Chistmass !!! 


End file.
